


I Won't Tell No One Your Name

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: There is only one person who knows Stiles' actual name, his Dad. After things start to shift in his relationship with Derek, Stiles decides to tell Derek his name. Both Stiles and his Dad are surprised at just how well Derek can say it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this came from. Once the idea was in the my head it just wouldn't leave me alone until I caved and wrote it. There's actually three different parts to this story but I suck at summaries so... I also wasn't sure what to call this until "Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls popped into my head so I just went with it. This isn't beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Stiles isn’t sure how it happened. One minute he was arguing with Derek about something, the next he was being pushed up against his jeep with Derek’s tongue in his mouth and his hands… his hands! Derek’s hands were working on the zipper of Stiles’ jeans, and yeah he wants that. He wants that so bad. But they are still outside. In public. In a parking lot. It might be empty right now but anyone could walk by, including his Dad. Who is the Sheriff. The last thing Stiles needs is to be arrested for public indecency. He would never live it down. So, as much as he’d like this to continue, it needs to happen somewhere a little more private. 

“Derek.” Stiles breaks away from the kiss but all Derek does is move to his neck. Which feels amazing. Why was he stopping this again? Oh, right. Dad. Sheriff. Arrested. “Derek. We need to stop this.” Derek chooses that moment to bite down on Stiles’ collar bone causing Stiles to moan and grip Derek’s hair. Damn it.

Derek chuckles into his neck, flicking his eyes up to meet Stiles’ “What was that about stopping?”

“Maybe not stopping. But moving this to somewhere more private. Kinda don’t want… Jesus Derek!”

Sometime during Stiles’ speech Derek had gone back to biting and licking his neck and moved his hand to grip Stiles’ dick through his pants. Which is how they both miss the footsteps coming towards them. “Really, Stiles?”

Stiles and Derek both jump a part so quickly that Stiles probably would have fallen into his ass if the jeep wouldn’t have been behind him to steady him. Stiles would laugh at Derek’s startled face if he hadn’t just been trying to warn him this could happen. Plus, Derek’s a werewolf. Shouldn’t he have known someone was coming?

“Never thought I’d be able to sneak up on a werewolf.” The voice of the Sheriff brings Stiles back to the matter at hand. Stiles is a little weirded out that his Dad voiced his exact thoughts.

Derek looks down, embarrassed, before muttering “I was a little distracted. Plus, I didn’t sense any danger.” He risks a glance at the Sheriff before amending his statement “At least not for Stiles.”

“Son, I’m not going to shoot you so you can turn around.” The Sheriff says, with amusement clear in his voice. Once Derek has turned around, still sticking close to Stiles, he continues “Stiles is over 18 so he’s free to do as he likes, within reason of course. However, this is the middle of a parking lot where anyone could walk by, including children, so maybe keep these activities limited to somewhere more private?”

“That’s what I said.” Stiles mutters, earning himself an elbow to the side from Derek.

“If this thing between the two of you is something that’s going to continue to happen I expect to see you at dinner, Derek. Preferably once a week, but no less than once a month.”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re not in trouble, and from the looks of things dating my son so you can call me John.” He looks between the two of them before sighing “Now get out of here and don’t let this happen again. If it does, I will bring you both in. Got it?”

Stiles and Derek both nod, watching the man walk back to his car. They stand there for a minute before Stiles speaks up “So is it?”

Derek looks over at him “Is it what?”

“Is this something that’s going to be happening? Or was this some fluke and now you’ve came to your senses and this is never going to happen again?”

“I definitely came to my senses tonight.” Derek says, facing Stiles more fully “But not in the way you’re thinking. I wouldn’t have agreed to have weekly dinners with your father if I didn’t think this was serious.”

“So we’re what? Boyfriends?”

Derek laughs, shaking his head “Yeah we’re boyfriends. So you want to get out of here?”

“Hell yeah!”

*

After Stiles put his foot down that their first time wasn’t going to happen in the backseat of a car and Derek got with the program, they make it back to the loft without much incident. They only make it as far as the end of the bed before Derek sits, pulling Stiles onto his lap. Their kisses aren’t as hurried as before, now that they’re here and know this is something they both want. Stiles is making his way down Derek’s neck, driving him crazy and making him groan “Stiles”

Stiles pauses, looking up at Derek as if debating something “Mieczyslaw.”

Derek looks at stiles, his brown furrowing in confusion “What?”

“Mieczyslaw. That’s my name.”

Derek stares at Stiles before a moment then smiles, cupping Stiles’ cheek “Mieczyslaw.” He says it slowly, trying to get used to the way the word feels in his mouth. Then he says it again and again each time kissing Stiles. First on his nose "Mieczyslaw" his cheeks "Mieczyslaw" his eyelids "Mieczyslaw" then finally his lips "Mieczyslaw. Am I saying it right?”

“Stiles nods, smiling brightly at him “Maybe not perfectly at first, but I think you’ve got it down now.”

Still smiling, Stiles climbs off Derek so that he can crawl back onto the bed, Derek following after him. Only after he’s settled onto his back, Derek between his legs once again paying attention to his neck does he speak again “Don’t tell anyone else.” Derek looks up at him, raising an eyebrow “My name. I want it just between us. Well and my Dad.”

“Of course.” Derek smiles, kissing him slowly “I’ll only use it when we’re alone together, like now.” He moves his mouth to Stiles’ ear, speaking lowly causing Stiles to shiver “Would you like to move this along now, Mieczyslaw?”

“Please.”

*

A few weeks later, Stiles and Derek are at the Stilinski household keeping up their deal that Derek would show up for dinner. Derek is in the kitchen since he offered to cook this time so the Sheriff didn’t have to worry about it, while the Stilinski men are in the living room watching baseball. Having gotten dinner started, Derek’s looking for the pie he’s sure he brought over and having no luck.

Giving up, he decides to asks Stiles “Hey Mieczyslaw, did we bring in the pie from the car?”

He hears a crash from the other room, followed by some muttered curses from the Sheriff. A moment later Stiles walks into the room carrying the pie, followed by a confused looking Sheriff Stilinski “You told Derek your name?”

Stiles shrugs “If we’re going to be together I wanted him to know. He only uses it when we’re alone or here.”

The Sheriff smiles “I’m just surprised he can say it. You couldn’t for the longest time. I told your Mom when she suggested the name that no one would be able to say it and you’d just wind up going by Stiles.”

“What’d she say?”

“She said ‘Maybe so. But one day he’ll find someone who can pronounce it or cares enough to learn how.’” The Sheriff looks between the two of them with a teary smile “Looks like you did, kid. She would be happy for you.”

“Thanks Dad. I think so too.” Stiles looks at Derek who’s already smiling at him, knowing that when Stiles says that he's not just talking about his Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
